The Ravenclaw House: Hogwarts, A Mystery YEAR 1
by Dzana Feldmann
Summary: There's something strange going on at Hogwarts, and the Ravenclaws are going to get to the bottom of it. -Bad Summery, good story ;D-


A/N: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter (if I did, then this wouldn't be a fanfic, and I'd be rich :P). But I am the creator of The Glumpkers and the others in the story. And this story takes place after Harry Potter and them were at Hogwarts. Enjoy and review :D  
  
Andrea Glumpker sighed, as she laid on her soft bed, staring at the ceiling. Only 3 days to go, she thought to herself. She began to smile as warm thoughts about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began to fill up her mind, as they had been frequently doing ever since July. She remembered the day vividly..  
  
It was a rainy morning, and the rain had waked Andrea up. She hated the rain, especially in the summer. She sat in her bed for a moment, and just stared outside the window. She could have sworn that she saw a bird fly by very closely, but decided that it was her imagination.  
  
"Bloody hell." Andrea muttered to herself. She started to get up, and walk over to the window, to get a better look. Once she looked outside, she saw that nothing was different, and there were no birds in sight. "I am imagining things. Wait until mum finds out." She muttered to herself. She turned towards her door, and walked out of her messy room.  
  
Andrea walked down the stairs. When she came close to the kitchen, she began to hear the sound of her family inside.  
  
"Vroom vroom!" Andrea heard from her little brother, Jacob. Andrea walked into the kitchen, and saw him on the floor next to their mother, playing with a toy fire lorry that their dad had bought for him when they visited him in London.  
  
"Come over here Jakie-poo!" Andrea's younger sister, Melinda cooed, as she picked up Jake. Jake began to scream and hit Melinda, forcing Melinda to put Jake back on the ground.  
  
"Stwanger! Stwanger!" Jake began to scream, as tears flooded down his rosy cheeks. Their mother looked down, and sighed. She put her hands to her temples, and began to rub them.  
  
"Mum, what are you doing?" Melinda asked curiously, as she sat down at the kitchen table, and waited for breakfast. Jake continued to yell 'Stwanger' at Melinda.  
  
"This helps relax your mind." She replied quietly, continuing to rub her temples. Melinda looked at her like she was an alien. "I read it in a book that Auntie Stacy gave me."  
Stacy. Andrea recognized this name immediately. Stacy Brentwood was a name that their mother mentioned quite a few times a day. Andrea's mother first met Stacy at work 8 years ago, and they became best friends. When Andrea's father left her mother, Stacy supported Andrea's mother, and was always there for her. For two full years after that, Stacy had dinner with the Glumpkers every night. Stacy and Ms. Glumpker became even closer; so close that the Glumpker children began to call her 'Auntie'.  
"What's for breakfast?" Andrea yelled over Jake's screams. She rubbed her eyes, and looked down at him. His face was wet from his tears. Andrea walked over to him, and picked him up. As soon as Andrea did this, Jake stopped crying, and began to smile.  
"Dre-yah! Dre-yah!" He said happily, giving Andrea a large hug. Andrea smiled at him, and then looked at her mother, who was no longer rubbing her temples.  
"How 'come he does that for you Dreia?" Melinda asked, jealously.  
"Because he loves me." Andrea said happily. She walked over towards the kitchen table, and sat down with Jake in her arms. She looked at the table, and noticed a letter lying in front of her.  
"What's this?" Andrea asked, as she picked it up with one hand.  
"It's a letter to you obviously." Melinda snapped.  
Andrea read the front of the letter. It was, in fact, addressed to her. She quickly opened it. She never received mail, and when she did, they were usually mail from her father, filled with promises that he never fulfilled. This letter, however, was definitely not from her father, because the letter was packaged differently than he sent his.  
Dear Miss. Andrea Glumpker, You have been accepted to Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry Andrea began to read to herself. She stopped there, and was shocked. Hogwarts? How could she be accepted into Hogwarts if she was not a witch?  
"Er..mum?" Andrea asked, looking up from the letter. Her mother smiled at her as she cracked an egg.  
"Yes honey?" She replied cheerfully.  
"Am I.a witch?" Andrea asked, not believing that she had asked this. She had never thought that she would ask this, nevertheless did she think that any of this wizard stuff was real.  
"Yes, honey. You are." Her mother replied, smiling as she continued to crack eggs. She began to hum, as if this were a normal everyday topic that they had been talking about.  
"Uh..how?" Andrea asked.  
"How?" Her mother giggled. She began to pour eggs onto the crackling pan. "I am a witch also."  
"No way! You're a witch, Dreia's a witch..am I a witch?" Melinda asked in astonishment.  
"Possibly."  
"Why hadn't you told us until now?" Andrea asked, beginning to be angry. She felt as though this were a huge secret that she had not been told.  
"Is dad a wizard?" Melinda asked.  
"Because I didn't think you needed to know." Ms. Glumpker replied. She then added, "No Lindie, he isn't."  
"So could you do a spell on me and make me into a duck?" Melinda asked, beginning to flap her wings. "Quack quack!"  
Their mother laughed. "Yes, I could, but if I did, I would get into huge trouble."  
"Trouble? By who?" Melinda asked.  
"By the Ministry of Magic." Ms. Glumpker replied. She began to walk over to the table with two plates of eggs and toast, and placed it down in front of Melinda and Andrea. "Now girls, I have to go get ready for work." And with that, Ms. Glumpker left the kitchen, leaving her daughters confused.  
  
I wonder what the rooms are like, Andrea thought to herself, still staring at the ceiling. She had been staring at the ceiling for about an hour, when Melinda came in unnoticed. Melinda had been very rude to Andrea for the past week. Andrea believed it was because Melinda was jealous of Andrea going to Hogwarts. Melinda claimed it was because she had 'a walking piece of dog poo as a sister'.  
"How many days until you go to that school?" Melinda asked, sitting down on Andrea's bed next to her. This startled Andrea.  
"Melinda, you scared me!" Andrea said, laughing. She sat up next to Melinda. Andrea smiled at her, but received just a cold, blank stare back. "Only 3 more days."  
"When are you going to come home?" Melinda asked, in a nicer tone. Andrea smiled.  
"I'll be home for Christmas." Andrea replied. As soon as she said this, Melinda broke down crying. Andrea put her arm around Melinda. "It's O.K Lindi-"  
"What am I going to do Dreia? That's five bloody months away!" Melinda said, weeping. "Dreia." She sniffed, and then wiped her eyes. "You're my best friend." She then began to weep harder. Andrea wrapped her other arm around her little sister, and hugged her.  
"It's O.K Lindie, It's O.K. The months will fly by. I promise you that." Andrea said, still hugging Melinda.  
"No they won't!" Melinda sniffed. "First dad leaves me, and now you are as well!"  
"I'm not leaving you and don't ever think I would!" Andrea paused for a minute. She then added, "I'll send you an owl everyday. It'll be like I'm still at home. And you can send me a letter any time you want to." Andrea hoped that this would calm Melinda down, but Melinda continued to cry.  
"Dreia, you're my best friend, and the only one I truly trust. I love you." Melinda said. A warm tear trickled down Andrea's face, and landed on top of Melinda's messy brown hair. She lowered her head over Melinda's, and a stream of tears began to run down her face. 


End file.
